Like A Fairy
by pottermommy1118
Summary: This is a series of completely random one shots all based on the Next Gen era. They are out of order and follow no specific storyline. This is a Christmas gift for I'vegotmanynames. Merry Christmas Princess, I hope you like it. Not complete because I'll add to it randomly, I'm having fun filling in the blanks! Mostly follows ATSR, though is based on a Next Gen Roleplay forum.
1. Like a Fairy

**_Hey there!_**

**_So, this is the reason for the delay on my Soar into the Sun update. _**

**_SORRY!_**

**_But, you should enjoy these!_**

**_They fall in line with the ATSR series…mostly._**

**_This is a series of completely random one shots._**

**_No rhyme or reason to the order._**

**_Characters will differ, timelines, ages…_**

**_It's completely totally random._**

**_Don't ask me to make it more organized…_**

**_It's not going to happen, sorry._**

**_This is a Christmas Present, that I'll likely keep and update randomly._**

**_This is for one of my very favorite people._**

**_I'vegotmanynames._**

**_She plays on a next generation Role Play forum with me._**

**_She is many people to me, _**

**_And I am many people to her._**

**_But this is about thanking her for who she is to me._**

**_My Albie wants to thank you for being._**

**_His Rosie Posie and always there, _**

**_His Jamesy even when times were really bad, you'll always be his big brother and he will always love you._**

**_For being there as Holly and as Will, _**

**_When he just needed someone to listen. _**

**_For being his mum, because we both know, he's a mama's boy._**

**_Freddie wants to thank you too._**

**_For being his best friend Jamie…_**

**_For understanding him like no one else._**

**_For being his Gwenny, his Princess, his world._**

**_You've given him purpose and reason, _**

**_You've given him sparkle._**

**_And of course for tying his ties._**

**_Thank you, for being so many people important to so many of my characters._**

**_But above all._**

**_Thank you for being you._**

**_And for being there for me. The real me._**

**_Merry Christmas My Gwenny._**

**_Merry Christmas My Jamesy._**

**_Merry Christmas My Rosie Posie_**

**_Merry Christmas My Ginny_**

**_Merry Christmas! You know I love you bunches._**

**_(I also need to credit Lily to PurpleLilyStar our baby sister)_**

**_Now for everyone who reads, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_If you review, which you're more than welcome to do, actually, I encourage it, make sure you end it with…._**

**Like a Fairy**


	2. Story 1: Don't Be Such a Girl

_Story One_

**Don't Be Such A Girl**

James and Al

A seven year old Albus was sitting on the roof outside of his window looking out at the practice pitch behind the house. He was idly throwing a snitch off the roof and watching it zoom around before it got close enough to him to catch again. He startled slightly when the window behind him to his room opened.

"Oi! Albie, why are you out here? It's freezing." James said, climbing onto the roof to sit by his younger brother.

Albus turned back to look at the garden again. "I was thinking." He shrugged.

James rolled his eyes and scooted out to the edge of the roof, he hung his legs over the edge and swung his feet watching the snow fall. "What are we thinking about?"

Albus shrugged. "I miss Teddy." He said quietly.

James frowned, he missed Teddy too, a lot, more than he was willing to admit. "He'll be back soon. He has Christmas holiday in a few weeks."

Albus nodded. "I know that. In December, right before Christmas. Mum told me. I'm out here waiting for him." He said seriously.

"Albie…that's a really long time to wait." James pointed out.

Albus shrugged again. "I'll wait. And when you go to school I'll wait for you too." He said sincerely.

James laughed. "That's forever away! I don't go to Hogwarts FOREVER." He said throwing his arms out for emphasis.

Albus smiled. "I know. I'm glad." He said not taking his eyes off of the garden.

"You know that when he gets here, it will be from the front of the house…you should be on the roof outside my window instead." James pointed out.

Albus poked his lip out as he thought about it. "Oh….yeah…can I use your window?" he asked, looking up into James' face hopefully.

James smiled and nodded. "Yep, come on, we'll get you set up." He said climbing back in through the window.

Albus carefully climbed inside and both boys padded across the hall to James' room. Albus went straight through the window and climbed out onto the snow covered roof, he sat down and pulled his knees to his chest, propping his chin on his knees. "Why can't he just stay here?" Albus asked as James struggled to get out the window.

"Cuz…you…have…to …go…to…hogwarts." James grunted before slipping as several thick blankets suddenly came free from the window. He mumbled under his breath as he stood and brushed the snow off of himself and carried the blankets to Albus.

"Here…you'll freeze to death if you're out here for three weeks with no blankets." He said, wrapping the thickest blanket around his little brother's shoulders and sitting the other blanket on the ground. "Sit on the blanket Albie." He instructed.

Albus instantly got up and moved, not resisting at all. "D'you think he'll be happy I waited for him?" he asked, going back to his position with his chin on his knees.

James sat next to him, crosslegged and pulled a blanket around his own shoulders. "I think he's going to tell you that you're being a girl." He laughed.

Albus poked his tongue out. "Won't you be happy when I wait for you?" he asked.

James grinned. "I'll definitely tell you that you're being a girl." He laughed.

0o0o0o

Three years later

Albus was once again sitting on the roof, it had become an expected yearly tradition almost. He had James' blanket from his bed wrapped around himself as he waited. He heard the window slide open.

"Al…honey, it's after midnight, they won't be home until around 6 tomorrow evening." Ginny said, sliding out of the window.

"So." Albus said, shrugging.

Ginny smiled softly and placed a plate of cookies and a large cup of hot cocoa beside him. "Would you like company while you wait?" she asked, sitting on her knees.

"Jamesy's not here, he's who I'm waiting for." He pointed out. "And Lily doesn't like sitting out here and Ever is at home with her mum and dad, and Rosie is home too." He said sadly.

Ginny smiled softly and ruffled the wet hair of her youngest son. "I meant me." She said, nudging his shoulder.

Albus picked up the hot cocoa and sipped it. "Can he stay here? And not go back? I don't want him to go back." He said quietly.

Ginny wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "I know…I know you don't. But he has to go back, and next year, you'll go too." She said hiding her sadness that her baby boy that had been premature and just so tiny, was going to Hogwarts in less than a year.

"But I need him here. He'll stay if I ask him. I know that he will." Albus said certainly.

Ginny smiled and kissed his head. "I'm sure he would, but unfortunately, he has to go back, but it won't be long before you go too." She said.

Albus sighed sadly. "I miss him…I want him here." He said, his lip pouting out. "I changed my mind. I'll wait for him by myself." He said quietly.

Ginny nodded and stood. "Don't stay out here all night little love, you need sleep, and you'll freeze." She said before stealthily putting a warming charm on the blanket and going back through the window.

Albus wiggled slightly under the warmed up blanket and pulled it tightly around himself as the snow settled into his hair. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, staring at the end of the drive, ready to down the hours before James came home. It was three hours later when Harry carried a sleeping Albus inside and laid him on James' bed to sleep for the rest of the night.

0o0o

Albus smiled widely when the window opened and James slid through.

James laughed and rolled his eyes. "Get off the roof you prat." He said, shaking his head in amusement.

Albus grinned and rushed over to his brother, he hugged him tightly. "I waited ALL NIGHT…Well not all night, I fell asleep and ended up in your bed. But I was here the WHOLE TIME I was awake! You can't go back, I need you to stay here with me, these girls are crazy." He said, still hugging James tightly.

James laughed and ruffled his little brother's hair. "Of course I'm going back, Hogwarts is great. Besides, I'm here now. You can't have missed me that much. Don't be such a girl." He said.

0o0oo

Seven years later

The window opened and he turned, he smiled widely and stood, the blanket wrapped firmly around his shoulders, his hair caked with snow.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing out here." Albus said with a small laugh as he climbed through the window and walked over to James, sitting on the blanket beside him.

James smiled and grabbed the extra blanket that he had a warming charm already on, he threw it over Al's shoulders. "It's not that bad. Mum suggested the warming charms." He said off handedly.

Albus grinned and wrapped the blanket around himself. "She always was good with those." He said. "Now, who are we waiting for this time?" he asked his older brother, happy to be with him, his seventh year had been weird without James at school with him.

James smiled and nudged his little brother's shoulders. "I was waiting for you Albie. I was waiting for you." He said quietly.

Albus grinned widely and nudged his brother with his shoulder. "Don't be such a girl Jamesy."


	3. Story 2: Baby Babble

**_Again, _**

**_No rhyme or reason to order here…_**

**_I am writing them as they pop in my head._**

Story Two

**Baby Babble**

James and Albus 2.5 and almost 1

Albus sat in the grass, pulling up handfuls of it at a time babbling contentedly. James was playing next to him with a toddler broom and quidditch set every once in a while he would fly closer to his one year old little brother, just to torment him. Only, Albus seemed to enjoy it as he would clap and squeal with delight, making James giggle and roll off his broom intermittently. Teddy would laugh and sit the two and a half year old back on his broom and get him started again.

Harry and Ginny were setting up the table outside for the cookout as Ron and Hermione watched the kids play happily.

Ron sat beside Albus with Rose in his lap and watched them laugh at James' antics. "What is that silly brother of yours up to Al?" he said with a grin as Rose clapped her hands.

Albus looked up at his Godfather with a wide semi toothless smile. "ablahblabhjaysablabhabh!" Albus proclaimed clapping his own hands as James giggled and fell off the broom delightedly and Teddy laughed.

"You're going to get a broken head!" Teddy said with a grin, he was rather proud of James' love for the broom and quidditch.

Ron chuckled and looked over at Harry. "I think you can expect his first words soon, judging from that babbling. He laughed.

Harry nodded. "I thought he was saying dada the other day, but he didn't seem realize he was saying it so Gin said it doesn't count." He sighed.

Ginny laughed. "It hardly counts if he doesn't mean it as a word. You just want his first word to be dada." She said as she sat a platter on the picnic table.

"Well, better that than it being a curse word." Harry defended before looking at James and then shooting a dark look at Ron who laughed.

"Hey, I was really proud of my godson for that one." Ron chuckled as Hermione and Ginny shook their heads, laughing.

"Wook Awbie Wook! I fwy I fwy I boom faw down!" James declared as he slipped off his broom purposefully and landed in front of the babies to squeals of delight.

"Jamie, this is not how you play quidditch." Teddy laughed.

"agablafhabalbhjaysagalgkhg j" Albus cried through giggles, clapping his hands happily.

James started jumping up and down. "YAY AWBIE!" he yelled clapping his own hands, much to the adult's confusion.

Hermione walked over and picked up her godson. "Why are we clapping for Albie?" she asked him, looking between the two little boys.

James continued clapping. "Awbie tawked Awbie tawked tooo meeee!" he squealed delightedly.

Harry and Ron laughed. "Yep, he's babbling at you." Harry said with a grin before picking up his youngest son.

Teddy looked curiously at Albus. "What are you trying to say baby boy?" he asked, poking the baby's nose.

Albus grabbed Teddy's finger. "jaysjaysjaysjays." He babbled happily.

James clapped wildly. "Yay Awbie tawked to me!"

Ginny looked up from setting the table at James and then at Albus as Albus continued to babble on. She started laughing hysterically.

Both Harry and Ron looked at her curiously. "What's so funny?" Ron asked.

Ginny giggled. "He…he beat you! James beat you." She said, laughing.

Harry looked completely perplexed as Hermione smiled in understanding.

"Jaysjaysjaysjays." Albus blabbered to James' giggles and clapping.

"HE"S SAYING JAMES!" Teddy yelled, a huge smile on his face as James clapped wildly.

Harry looked down at the little boy in his arms, a silly grin on his face. "Well, it could have been much worse." He laughed as Albus reached for James who was still in his Godmother's arms.

"JAYS!"


	4. Story 3: Getting To The Good Parts

Story Three

**Getting to The Good Parts **

Rose and Albus

9 years old

"But this book is SO long." Albus whined as he climbed up on the cushioned window seat and opened the book,

Rose smiled and climbed up with him and took the book from his hands. "I know, it will take us ALL day to read it." She said happily.

Albus rolled his eyes and settled his back against the window. "This is a muggle book." He said looking at the title.

Rose nodded. "I know, it was my mum's when she was little. She said I'm still too little to be able to read it, but I think we can do it." She said stubbornly.

Albus looked at the book skeptically. "We're only 9 Rosie…that's a REALLY big book…it will take a lot longer than one day…if we even know the words." He said uncertainly.

Rose smiled and settled her back against Albus' side. "Then we'll sit here till we get it done…and we'll ask James if we need help." She said confidently, opening the book. "I'm staying all night, that gives us lots of time.

Albus leaned his head back and listened as she started to read.

O0o0

"Rosie….I'm hungry." Albus whined several hours later.

Rose sighed and put the book down. "We're just getting to the good parts." She argued.

"Well, they aren't going anywhere and they'll be even better if I'm alive and not starved to death." Albus declared dramatically.

Rose giggled and hopped down. "Fine…fine…we'll feed you. But only this once, you're backside's not moving for the rest of the story after this." She said, completely seriously.

0o0o

"Rosie Posie…." Albus said a bit quietly.

Rose sat the book down. "I just fed you an hour ago, I know you're not hungry." She said, looking at him patiently.

"I know…I know…I just…I have to go to the bathroom." Albus said apologetically.

Rose huffed. "Why didn't you go after we ate!"

"I didn't have to go then!" Albus whined, wiggling uncomfortably.

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Fine…go…hurry up." She said sternly as he jumped down and ran out of the room.

0o0o

"Rose…." Albus said, poking her side.

Rose gently lay the book on her lap and looked at him. "What Albus." She said with a small sigh, they were at a REALLY good part.

"I'm hungry again…and my bum hurts from sitting." Albus said, poking out his lip.

"But I already fed you!" Rose argued.

"Yeah…lunch! Mum came in FOREVER ago telling us dinner was ready." Albus cried. "And I need to move!"

Rose breathed deeply. "Only because I know you'll keep whining otherwise." She said, climbing down from the window seat willingly, not mentioning that she was a bit hungry and stiff too.

0o0o0o

Albus' eyes were half closed when he realized that he couldn't hear Rose's rhythmic reading. He yawned sleepily and moved her hair from her face. "Rosie…" he said softly but before he could properly wait for a reply, he fell asleep.

0o0o0o

At two in the morning Harry poked his head into Al's room, he had noticed the flickering light under the door and knew he had sent both kids to bed hours ago…after prying a book from their hands. He walked in and smiled slightly. Albus and Rose were curled up on the window seat, both in dressing gowns and wrapped up together in Al's blanket. Rose's head was propped up on his shoulder the same book from earlier laying open on the floor. Albus' head was lolling back against the window, his mouth slightly open as he slept. Harry turned off the light and closed the door behind him, leaving the two cousins where they slept.


	5. Story 4: Just Don't Tell My Dad

Story four

**Just Don't Tell My Dad**

James, Fred and Al

(10 years old)

James and Fred were standing in the middle of the practice pitch in James' back garden. "So, when he opens the door to the shop, it's going to throw him right back out of it." Freddie said with a wry grin.

"How did you manage that? You need a wand for that spell." James said, shaking his head, amused.

"I may or may not have found my uncle Fred's wand when I snuck into the attic the other day." Fred said, grinning mischievously.

James smiled widely. "Brilliant, that's brilliant. And where did you learn the spell?"

Fred laughed. "I saw dad charming some possible products and used the same spell."

"Er….you're not supposed to be down in the workshop are you?" James asked, grinning.

Fred chuckled. "Because that's ever stopped us before…Just er….let's not tell my dad…"

James laughed loudly. "About the workshop, the fact that you pulled the prank…or the stolen wand?" he asked his cousin and best friend.

Fred joined in laughing. "How about we just pretend this whole conversation never happened?"

0o0o0o0o

(1st year)

James was perched on the top shelf in the back corner of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. Fred was standing on the floor catching the products that were thrown down to him.

"Decoy detonators?" James hissed, trying not to break the silence of the pitch black store.

"I am down to one." Fred whispered before James pelted him with at least ten of the little horned black objects. "Easy, you'll set them off!"

James chuckled softly as he moved to the next box. "Wouldn't it be easier just to ask your dad for these?" he asked throwing down handfuls of wireless extendable ears.

"You would think….only mum grounded me from any store products for the rest of first year…something about that last detention and prank going to far." Fred replied with a sigh as he stuffed the products into the bag.

"And your dad won't stick up for you? I mean really, he's gotta understand." James said in hushed tones as he tossed down several polyjuice pasties. "Do these really work?" he asked.

Fred looked at them. "Only for a minute, and they are preset to turn you into someone, or something…there's no way to tell what it is till you eat it…so you could take it and become Dumbledore or something." He said with a shrug as he stuck them in the bag. "But yeah they work. And he does understand, but he said that I needed to learn to listen when mum told me enough was enough…then mum laughed at him…don't know what that was about. Anyways, he's backing her up." He said with a shrug. "Grab some dungbombs, and some paintsplosion pellets, they'll come in handy."

James nodded and reached far into the back boxes and started pulling out handfuls, knowing they used a lot of the pellets and bombs he started dropping them to Fred before his elbow hit the box of decoy detonators. They hit the ground with a clatter and went everywhere, causing Fred to trip just as James dropped another handful. The dungboms went off first creating a cloud of putrid smelling smoke and then with a loud bang everything, James and Fred included were covered in Green and silver paint.

They looked at each other in dismay as James jumped down from the shelf. Fred frowned. "We have to clean this up…we have to….oh merlin, don't tell my dad!" he choked on the smoke as he attempted to see to wipe things up but just slipped on the paint, into James, who ran into the shelf and it started to tilt and seemingly in slow motion fell with a huge crash. James stood up and looked aournd in shock as the smoke cleared, Fred looked at the mess with wide eyes.

"Errr. Freddie….I don't think we're going to get a choice on that." James said quietly as he stared at his uncle framed in the doorway, his entire front splattered in multi colored paints.

Oo00o0o

(Summer after 3rd year)

"He's PURPLE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TURN HIM PURPLE!" James cried holding Albus by the shoulders to keep him still.

"HE TURNED ME PURPLE!" Albus cried, indignantly.

Fred covered his mouth with both hands and tried to hold back a laugh. "You were supposed to be charming his eyebrows!"

"I know! I don't know what happened you know I'm rubbish at charms." James said, shaking his head. "My parents will kill me, I can't figure out how to fix him!"

"YOU HAVE TO FIX ME! I CAN'T GO AROUND BEING ALL PURPLE!" Albus cried. "You're not even supposed to be doing magic out of school!"

James flinched at his brother's yell. "I know…I know! I was trying to perfect it before we went back, for the beginning of term prank!" he cried, still holding Albus tightly around the shoulders to keep him from running and telling.

"Al, settle down, I'll fix it. I can fix it." Fred said calmly.

Albus' eyes went wide. "NO NO NO no more wands pointed at me." He protested, trying to go limp to get out of James' grip, unfortunately for Al, he was still a bit small for his age, and James was not. He held him up easily.

"Fix him." James said in a hushed voice as he heard his mum call from in the house.

Fred pointed his wand at the struggling Potter and said the counter charm clearly, he watched as the color slowly faded from Albus' skin.

"Well done Freddie, that was a 5th year counter charm!" James said in awe. "We're only in 3rd year!"

Fred laughed and nodded, he ruffled Al's hair as James sat him down. "All better little bittle Albie?" he asked.

Albus glared at Fred and then at James. "YOU TWO ARE A DISASTER WAITING TO HAPPEN!" he proclaimed.

Fred grinned widely and raised his hand just as James lifted his simultaneously and they high fived. "That's why they call us double trouble." They said in unison before James ruffled Al's hair and pushed him playfully by the head.

"Don't tell dad." He said firmly.

Albus narrowed his eyes. "Fine! But you said nothing about mum!" he cried, running for the house.


	6. Story 5: Untouchable

**_Okay, Gwenny_**

**_This one sucks…_**

**_It made me cry._**

**_I hope you don't cry…_**

**_You will have some definite hatred though…_**

**_But…I thought we probably both needed to read it._**

**_The official version._**

**_For readers and not forum players._**

**_This is a forum storyline, and may not happen in Soar into the Sun…_**

**_Or it might…So…Spoiler alert Just in case._**

Story 5

**Untouchable**

Fred 5th year

He was doing prefect rounds on his own, his partner had somehow ended up in detention. But who was he to judge, he got detentions weekly. One could only do so many pranks before they were always the first suspect. Freddie walked along, down the hallway thinking primarily about James, and hoping that he was alright, hoping that he wasn't with Kat, hoping that he was just staying away from her like he had told him to do.

He had spent a lot of time recently with James. Even more than was usual. With the Kat debacle and James broken hearted, though he refused to admit that, he had tried to be there constantly for his best friend. His mind wandered to the mess that James and Kat had fallen into by breaking up last year and making out still. And now the newest development, which wasn't going to help anything. His mind was a thousand miles away when a muffled high pitched giggle broke through his haze.

Fred stopped and fell quiet, listening closely. The giggle returned a second later, followed by an unmistakable moan. Fred looked at the closed broom cupboard and sighed. "Please don't be James and Kat, PLEASE don't be James and Kat." He whispered fervently as he shot a silent alohamora at the door and it sprung open.

To his relief, it was not Kat and James. However, after a second, and the girl's screech he realized who it was. Sasha stood, in panties alone, wrapped around a boy he knew to be the Slytherin 7th year quidditch captain. He stared for a second before slamming the door shut.

"Get dressed, and get out here." He said numbly.

It took only a few minutes for the two to emerge from the closet, the male with his arms folded over his chest, looking as if he was ready for a fight, the girl with tears already streaked on her face.

"It's after curfew. You both report to the head's dorms to receive your punishment." He said firmly before turning to walk away just as Sasha grabbed his arm.

"Stop, you have to listen." She said desperately.

Fred shook his arm free. "Don't touch me." He spat pulling away from his girlfriend of 3 months.

"Fredrick please…." Sasha plead.

Fred looked at her and felt his chest tighten. "Don't call me that. I hate it. Go to the head's office." He said, this time fully turning and walking away from the two of them.

0o0o

Fred was walking out to the pitch when Sasha stepped in front of him. "Fredrick please, it's been a week…You need to talk to me." She begged.

Fred stopped and looked at her, he was torn, completely as she ran her hand down the front of his light blue collared polo shirt. Half of him was disgusted and wanted to pull away, the other half just wanted to hug her to him and apologize for whatever it was that made her cheat. "Don't call me that." He said softly. "Only my mum calls me that."

Sasha frowned, "I've been calling you that since we started dating."

Fred's throat felt thick. "We're not dating anymore, so it hardly matters what you used to call me." He said trying to side step her.

Sasha gripped the front of his shirt. "You don't mean that, you can't mean that. You can't. You know you care about me, look you're still wearing the shirt I got you for your birthday." She said, tugging at the soft fabric.

Fred looked down at the shirt. He hadn't even thought about it when he put it on. It was Saturday, he didn't have to wear uniform. He just wanted to wear the shirt. He felt his chest constrict and he quickly pulled the shirt off, leaving him in jeans and no top at all, the shirt hung from her hands.

"I don't! I don't care! I don't want your damn shirt, keep it. I don't want it." He said coldly, trying with everything in him to control the emotions bubbling to the surface.

"Fredr…Fred, please. Please, it's not a big deal." Sasha said, pleading.

Her words sparked something in him. "Not a big deal? Not a big deal? Sash! I have seen more of your body in his arms than I have seen in my own! Are you kidding me! NOT A BIG DEAL! You were nearly sleeping with him!"

"I…I…It was just…it's…it's just physical, it's not how I feel about you…you just…we haven't and I needed." Sasha tried to explain.

Fred stared at her, his compassion slipping as realization hit him. "You've been with him…more than just that once…and more than…You've slept with him! While we were together." He felt like gagging as she grabbed his arm.

"You were busy! You've been gone! You were on rounds, or recently with James. You've been with him more than with me, I couldn't even tell you what I wanted." Sasha protested, trying to get him to listen.

Fred jerked away from her grip, "I don't care. About you, about him, about us…I don't. I don't care about anything, STOP TOUCHING ME!" he snapped. He couldn't take this, he couldn't…it was too much. Something shouldn't hurt like this. He swallowed the pain as she spoke.

"You don't mean that." Sasha said, tears spilling from her eyes.

Fred looked at her feeling his own eyes prick with tears he shook his head. "Don't worry about Sash. You're right, it's my fault. I cared more about Jamie than you. I cared more about myself than you. You're right, go back to your closet friend. He obviously knows just what you want." He said his voice shaking.

"I don't want him Fred…it's you. I want you." She begged, placing her hands on his bare shoulders.

Fred stepped back, putting space between them. "Don't TOUCH ME. Because I don't want you. I never wanted you. I'll never want you. I DON'T CARE." He spat coldly. "We're through." He said before walking away completely, leaving his shirt in her hands swearing to himself that he would never, never let himself feel like this again. From now on, she wouldn't touch him, she wouldn't affect him….no girl would…not now, not ever….not again.

0o0o0o0o

"Freddie, slow down. We've been running for hours." James panted as he slowed and clutched his side.

Fred slowed to a stop but didn't say anything, he lowered himself down and held his knees, panting.

"Freddie…" James said simply.

Fred shook his head. "No Jamie…Just…no…" he said firmly.

James sighed and stood straight. "Don't hide Freddie…I haven't seen you…it feels like you're not even here."

Fred looked at his best friend and cousin. "Maybe I don't want to be seen Jamie." He said quietly. "I don't want to talk…I don't want to be seen…I don't want to be touched…I don't want to feel." He said flatly.

James nodded. "Right then." He said, understanding completely before he started running again.

Fred watched him for a minute before he looked out over the lake and then took off after James.


	7. Story 6: Count The Ways

**_This one…_**

**_Is to make up for the last one…_**

**_Sorry Gwenny, You know I love you._**

**_But this ONE._**

**_Is JUST FOR YOU._**

**_Short _**

**_Sweet_**

**_Sparkly_**

**_Oh...this follows forum story line.._**

**_But could contain spoilers for later in Soar…_**

**_That's your warning._**

**_Gwen Cornfoot belongs completely to I'vegotmanynames_**

**_Like a fairy princess! Like a fairy!_**

Story 6

**Count The Ways**

Fred and Gwen, Fred's 7th year

Fred sat on his bed in the head's dorms with Gwen sitting in front of him her back to his chest as he softly kissed the back of her head. "I missed you Gwenny." He said softly.

Gwen smiled and leaned back, her head against his shoulder. "I missed you too love. I don't like it when you go away."

Fred smiled and placed several soft kisses from her temple to her jaw, he slipped his hand around her and lifted her left hand, making the sapphire and diamond promise ring sparkle on her hand. "I know Princess…but remember, I will always come back." He whispered into her ear.

Gwen nodded slightly and turned her head, she kissed his jaw lightly. "I love you."

Fred let his eyes close as he rested his head to the side slightly so she had room to kiss him. "I love  
you. More than I can begin to explain."

Gwen smiled playfully. "Try." She said, her lips against his skin.

Fred chuckled softly. "I love that piece of hair that never stays put." He said softly as he moved said hair from her face, instinctively knowing where it was.

She pressed a kiss to his jaw, eliciting a soft moan from him, she smiled.

"I love the way your bottom lip glistens after you bite it when you're nervous." He said, smiling slightly as he thought about it.

Gwen left another kiss.

"I love the way you blush when I tell you how beautiful you are."

She blushed even as she kissed him again, making him groan softly.

"I love your laugh and the way it makes me feel…I love that you make me feel…I love that you see who I am." He mumbled, his voice getting quieter with ever kiss she placed along his jaw and neck.

"That's a lot of things." She whispered as she pulled back slightly.

Fred shivered as her breath ran across his neck. "That's not all. I love your eyes, I feel like they always see me for me. I love that you're ticklish. I love that you let yourself laugh. I love the way you're hands feel in my hair. I love the feel of your lips on mine…I love the way your hair smells. I love that you like my eyes. I love that you let me take you flying when you're terrified of heights. I love that you trust me. I love that I trust you."

Gwen giggled softly and let him continue.

"I love your tower of library books, I love the way your nose wrinkles when you think really hard. I love that you don't get potions." She turned around on his lap so she was facing him.

He reached up and moved her hair from her face tucking it behind her ear. "I love so much about you Gwenny, that I can't count the ways….but above all. I love that I know you love me. And I love that everything in me can feel you, and loves you. Because nothing and no one, has ever made me feel the way that you do. No one has touched my life the way you have Gwenny, and for that, I love you more than life itself." He said before bringing his lips to hers and kissing her passionately.


	8. Story 7: When You're Older Albus

**_Okay this one…_**

**_Might be a tiny bit of a tear jerker…_**

**_Sorry about that._**

**Story 7**

**When You're Older Albus**

Harry was sitting in the large chair in the family sitting room, the television was on but he was reading Ginny's article in the prophet. A small tug at the leg of his slacks alerted him to the presence of someone else. He lowered the paper to see his 7 year old son standing in front of him with a small crooked smile on his face, his emerald eyes sparkling innocently at his father.

"What can I do for you Albie?" he asked with a smile.

Albus instantly took that for an invitation to climb up on his father's lap. "What are you doing?" he asked simply as he leaned his little back against his father's muscular chest, instantly comforted by the feeling of security, that always existed in his father's arms.

Harry put his arms around Al and reopened the paper, so both of them could have been reading it. "I was reading Mum's article about the Harpies." He told his son.

"The Harpies are a girl's team. I like Puddlemore." Albus replied firmly pointing to a different article.

"Is that so?" Harry said with a small grin.

Albus nodded. "Yep…but mummy played for the Harpies…so they aren't so bad." He said diplomatically.

Harry nodded. "She did, she played very well with them. She liked it a lot."

Albus smiled. "I remember." He said certainly.

Harry ruffled his son's messy black mop of hair. "You weren't even born silly, neither was Jamie."

"Oh…well…I know she liked it, I know lots about my mummy." Albus said with a wide smile as he snuggled back into Harry's arms and looked up at him.

"You do? What all do you know?" he asked him.

"I know that she played quidditch, and was a chaser like Jamesy wants to be. I know that she's funny, and she likes uncle George's shop. I know that she sings pretty, and knows how to rub my back when I'm sleepy. She met you in Hogwarts and loved you right away. I know she has the prettiest eyes ever. EVER. And her hair is soft and I like to twirl it. I am going to grow up and marry mummy one day." Albus said seriously.

Harry chuckled softly. "Well son. I already beat you. I married her years ago…she can't be married to two people."

Albus shook his head. "She can to us, because we have the same surname so that means she won't have to have two, so she can marry us both." He said with all the knowledge of a seven year old.

"Oh…I see. Does that mean Jamie is going to marry her too?" Harry asked, trying and failing at hiding his grin.

Albus shook his head. "Nope. He's gotta marry Lily." He said instantly, playing with the sleeve of Harry's button down shirt.

"And why does he have to marry Lily?" Harry asked, curious as to how the boy had come to this idea.

"Cuz, James Potter's marry Lily Potter's. Mummy said that your mummy and daddy were James and Lily Potter. And now they are James and Lily Potter, so now they have to get married." Albus replied with a little shrug of his shoulders.

Harry smiled at the thought of Ginny telling their children about his parents. "Well, actually, we named them James and Lily because they are my parents' names, and because of how much I love my parents." He explained. "Not so they would get married, you can't marry your brother or sister." He said.

Albus chewed on his lip as he thought about this information. "I don't know them." He said looking up into the eyes of his father, eyes that were identical to his own. "Can you tell me stories about them. Like I told you stories about my mummy?" he asked.

Harry smiled and nodded. "Well Al…I don't know much about them, but I will try." He said honestly.

Albus nodded excitedly and lay his head back against his father's shoulder so he could listen and look at him, his little fingers still fiddling with the button on the cuff of Harry's sleeve.

"My father, James Potter was in Hogwarts when he met my mum, her name was Lily Evans."

"I know that part Daddy." Albus interrupted.

Harry laughed lightly. "Oh, well let's get to the interesting stuff…James, loved Lily almost as soon as he met her. When they were really young. But James was silly, he joked and laughed a lot. He played pranks and teased people thinking he was being funny. "

"He was just like OUR James Potter." Albus giggled.

Smiling slightly Harry tickled Albus' side softly. "Yes. Exactly like him. They even look alike…hazel eyes and all." He laughed.

Albus smiled widely at the information as Harry continued.

"Well, because he was so silly. Lily didn't like him. They argued and fought and called each other names. They never got along properly because she didn't like his games."

Albus nodded seriously. "Like I fight with Jamesy cuz of his pranks." He said, obviously sympathizing with his grandmother.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, exactly like that. Well, after time, when James grew up, and he quit all that nonsense. He and Lily were head boy and girl at Hogwarts and they fell in love. And they got married and had me." He told Albus, kissing the top of his head. "And they were very happy."

Albus turned a bit and looked up at Harry. "Am I like Grampa James too?" he asked.

"You are, in ways. You look a lot like him, just like James. Because you both look like me and they say that I look like my dad. You are a bit calmer than your Grandfather was I think. You have your grandmum Lily's eyes though. Just like I do. And you're smart, just like she was." He told him.

Albus nodded. "Why don't I know them daddy? Do they not want to know us?" he asked with a little frown.

Harry was pretty certain that he had felt his own heart break a bit, his normally strong voice waivered only a bit as he replied. "I know that they want to know you son. I know that they would love you. I know that they do love you and your brothers and sister. But they can't come meet you. Because they are just too far away." He said sadly.

The frown had yet to leave Albus' little face. "But where do they live? Why do they live so far away?" he asked quietly.

Harry sighed, his lips still pressed to the back of his son's head. "That Albus, is a story for a few years down the road." He said softly but firmly.

Albus nodded and turned, hugging his father round the neck. "I promise daddy, I won't ever go so far away that you can't see me." He said, pulling away with a sweet smile and I'll let you marry mummy. Everleigh said I had to marry her anyways." He said, pulling a face as he got down.

Harry laughed and watched as Albus picked up his abandoned stuffed lion from the floor. "One day son. That might not sound like the worst idea in the world." He said with a smile as he thought of the blonde headed green eyed charmer of Oliver's.

Albus shook his head. "It will ALWAYS sound like the worst idea in the world daddy." He said certainly before racing out of the room.


End file.
